


Stockholm Syndrome

by 1xXSaihara_the_emoXx1



Category: does not have a fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, F/F, Masochism, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xXSaihara_the_emoXx1/pseuds/1xXSaihara_the_emoXx1
Summary: This is a work of fiction based off of a dream Author-chan had. Don't look too much into it, Author-chan's mind and subconscious is cruel.





	1. When She Appears...

Avery wrapped her arms around Azraiel.

"Ahh... you were so in love with me..." Avery moved her hands to Azra's neck. "But now look at you. You're filthy. And quite literally a whore."

Azra screamed in pain as one of her eyes was ripped from her eyesocket, blood pouring out of the now gaping hole.

"You're  _mine._ Mine to tear apart, mine to beat and bruise, only  _mine._ No one elses." Avery chuckled and shoved her bload soaked fingers into Azra's mouth. "Suck them like the whore bitch you are."

Tears streamed from her remaining eye as pain ripped through her entire body. She hesitantly started to lick her blood off of Avery's fingers.

"Oh~ Such a good little whore~" A sadistic gleam appeared in Avery's eyes. "Let this be a warning to you. Disobey me and you'll lose another body part. Do you understand?"

"Y- yes-"

"Yes, what?"

"Y- yes mistress." Azra swallowed hard.

"My question is; did I give you permission to speak?"

Azra gave no answer.

"ANSWER ME, BITCH!"

"N- no mistress!" Azra quickly responded in fear.

"Oh~ The look of fear in your eye is so exciting~" Avery pinned Azra against the table. "Go on, plead for me not to do this~ For me to stop~"

"M- mistress, pl- please... ahh..." Azra squirmed as Avery sank her teeth into the smaller girl's neck.

"Was that a moan?" Avery's fingers trailed down Azra's arms. Lower, and lower...

"Gnh... anh...!" The smaller, fragile female's body trembled under her tormentor's touch.

"Ah... poor Azraiel... so easily undone. I barely have to touch you before you start unraveling before me..."

Azra averted her eyes only for Avery to roughly grab her chin and force her to look at her.

"Are you trying to pretend you aren't aroused by my touch? Did I give you permission to look away from me?"

Azra didn't respond.

"Fine then, let's see how you'll respond to this." Avery forced Azra's mouth open. "Bite me and you're losing a hand."

Azra's thought process faltered and became hazy as Avery shoved her tongue into Azra's mouth.

Avery slowly pulled away, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips.

Azra panted, her eye clouded with lust.

"Aww, you look so cute!~ Let's try some pain now~"  Avery snapped Azra's wrist quickly with a laugh.

The pain mixed with the pleasure and Azra's eye rolled to the back of her head as her body convulsed.

Avery took advantage of this and started to finger her.

"Hah! Aahh...~" Azra's face turned red and black spots clouded her vision.

Avery chuckled. "You're pathetic. So terribly pathetic. And it's amusing to watch you struggle against your desires and  _failing._ Miserably, might I add."

 


	2. Did I Give You Permission...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't turning in Azra's favour at all. At this point, Avery just might make the girl never wake up again.

 Azra gulped. "W- Why are you like this? What happened to the Avery I fell in love with?"

"There's a simple answer to the question you asked." Avery snapped, slamming Azra's head back against the table. "She's dead. You killed her. It's all  _your_ fault."

"Please stop-"

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK?!" Avery roared in anger, throwing Azra into the wall closest to them.

Azra screamed in agony as the pain intensified.

"Listen you bitch..." Avery leaned down. "You're mine now. I'm going to torment you forever..." She slammed Azra's head into the wall, "... and ever..." She slammed the smaller's girl's head against the wall again. "AND EVER!"

Tears streamed down Azra's face as she sobbed, clutching Avery's arms desperately.

"Please... Please..." Azra looked into her former lover's eyes. "I don't care what you do anymore but please... It hurts too much..."

Avery's eyes softened a bit. "I think that's enough for today," she suddenly said, picking her up. "I'm sorry, was that too much for you?"

"A- A little..." Azra answered hoarsely. "M- My eye... ripping out my eye..."

"I'm sorry darling." Avery played with the frail girl's hair. "I'm regretting ripping out your eye. I wanted to see you in pain though..."

Azra's cheeks heated. "I- It's o- okay, mistress."

"Aww... I love you~" Avery laid the girl down on the infirmary bed. "Do you love me?"

Azra let out a breath. "How could I not?" She answered.

"I'm satisfied with your answer. Get some sleep now, okay?" Avery bandaged Azra's eyesocket.

"Okay, mistress." 

And that concluded their night.


End file.
